Interstate 47
Interstate 47 is a north and south interstate. Route information Louisiana Main article: Interstate 47 in Louisiana It begins on Interstate 10 east of Texas stateline; I-47 runs through Louisiana for a couple miles in Louisiana due to the event of the Calisota Claim. On March 16, 2016, I-47 was shut down at Interstate 10 due to flooding at the Sabine River. Drivers were forced to detour on I-47 from I-10 west then exit and turn left on Route 6, make a left on Hwy 59 and turn on Hwy 96 and get on I-10. Drivers going to I-10 west from I-47 in Calisota did the same thing as people on I-10 east going west on Route 6. On March 25, the road reopened. It was closed in every riot like in the infamous riot which resulted in 40,000 deaths and 50,000 injuries. Calisota Main article: Interstate 47 in Calisota The southern segment of I-47 starts at Calisota leaving Louisiana. In the mid 1970s, the Calisota Department of Transportation says that Interstate 47 will be widened to 3 lanes to increase congestion. During the 1984 tornado, the hailstorm and the tornado destroyed the bridge sending it into the ocean. In 1994, 2 news helicopters (SkyBLOX and Sky 5) crashed into a river while covering a high speed chase; The FAA says that the crash was caused by the pilots' failure to see each other. In Hurricane Katrina, Interstate 47 was the subject of heavy evacuation; drivers went the wrong way on Interstate 47 southbound to head north. During Hurricane Rita, the freeway was washed out; Emergency repaving was performed after Rita in 2005. In 2008, an EF-1 tornado struck the city during Hurricane Ike; It caused lots of damages and also flooded half of Interstate 47, The tornado ended at the river when it turned into a waterspout. It goes through Downtown Newburg and North Newburg until it hits the Texas stateline where The Universal Gaming Company Labs are located. It runs through Louisiana for a couple miles in Louisiana due to the event of the Calisota Claim. On March 16, 2016, I-47 was backed up at Interstate 10 due to flooding at the Sabine River. Drivers were forced to detour on I-47 north from I-10 west for people coming to Houston, exit west on Route 6, turn left on U.S. 59 and continue or turn to Hwy 96 and turn right to I-10 West. On March 18th 2016, I-47 was entirely flooded prior to the Louisiana flooding. After the flooding, Interstate 47 was washed out again and emergency repaving was performed. It was flooded on May 18, 2016 during the riots. It closed on May 28, 2016 after the flooding which washed out half of the freeway. Emergency repaving was performed and it was finished on June 6, 2016. It reopened on June 13, 2016 to local traffic with the river bridge closed for replacement. Texas Main article: Interstate 47 in Texas It begins at the Texas/Calisota stateline with an Inspection border for southbound lanes. It goes through Tyler and Longview passing I-20 and I-30. It ends at the Oklahoma Stateline after the Paris interchange. Oklahoma Main article: Interstate 47 in Oklahoma Built in 1980, It goes through towns like Durant, curves to Tishomingo, Ada, Tecumseh, Shawnee, Seminole. Then it passes Interstate 40, goes through Meeker, Chandler, Agra, Perkins, Cushing, Stillwater, Glencoe. Highway 412 west of Tulsa, and Osage Reservation. It ends at the Kansas Stateline after the exit to the Weigh Station. Kansas Main article: Interstate 47 in Kansas Before today, Interstate 47 becomes a toll road after Highway 166 because of the fact it ends at Kansas Turnpike. Built in 1989, construction of the bypass began in 2006 after the Kansas Department of Transportation says that it is a 4.5 million dollar widening project that will allow more people to get to Kansas City without any tolls. It goes through several towns until it ends at I-35. If people continue without going to the bypass, you will need a K TAG in order to get on the Kansas Turnpike via Interstate 47 Turnpike. If you go to the bypass, you will not need a toll tag you will just go through until you get to Interstate 35 where the freeway ends. History During the 1950s, the Calisota Department of Transportation planned the making of Interstate 47, It will be in Louisiana to Kansas as the Department of Transportation said. Construction began in 1956 after the Interstate Hwy System was created. Construction in Calisota and Texas was finished in 1965. In 1970, CALISOTADOT planned to widen the freeway 2 lanes to 3 in order to increase congestion. In 1980, the stretch in Oklahoma was finished after they finished the interchange at Interstate 40 and Interstate 44 (Turner Turnpike) As of 1989, Interstate 47 is built and the freeway ends east of Wichita on Kansas Turnpike where I-47 becomes a toll road. In 2014, the bypass to get past the turnpike was built, and it ends on Interstate 35 southwest of Kansas City. As residents were prepared for the flooding prior to the Sabine River flooding in March 16th 2016, there is a major problem for people because I-647 and I-247 is closed because of this, I-647 and I-247 connect at the Sabine River. I-47 crossing the Sabine River was still open because of the fact it is higher than the flooding from the Sabine River. On March 18th 2016, I-47 in Calisota was entirely flooded prior to the Louisiana flooding. After the flooding, Interstate 47 was washed out again and emergency repaving was performed in Calisota. Junction list Coming soon. Auxiliary routes Coming soon. See also Business routes Coming soon.